


War Sonnet

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Sonnets, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old school assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #13: A Tale Foretold. Watson comes across the first thing he ever wrote as a youth. It turns out to be prophetic.  
> Warnings: Zero knowledge of British grade marking system.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been pointed out by a friend that John probably wouldn't have taken 6th Form English. Hopefully my ignorance of British the school system, and my unwillingness to rectify said ignorance first thing this morning, doesn't detract from the poem itself. :-)


End file.
